


Theo Raeken's Erotic Friend Fiction

by TamerOfPickles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Facials, Friend Fiction, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: While searching Theo's house with Scott, Stiles discovers a collection of computer files labeled with the names of his friends and acquaintances. He was not prepared for what they contained.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> After the prologue, each chapter will contain a story featuring Theo and one or more characters. I'll add tags as chapters are added and try to make it clear what to expect from each chapter.

Stiles stepped into the bedroom and took a moment to assess his surroundings. There was a twin bed against the wall to his right. It had black comforter and gray sheets and was neatly made. The nightstand had a basic digital alarm clock and a small lamp. Next was the dresser, which had nothing on it. On the far wall was a desk below the room’s window. On Stiles’s left was the closet. Only the familiar clothes in the closet and the soft hum of the fan coming from the laptop on the desk gave any indication that someone lived here.

For a moment, Stiles pitied Theo. The room felt lifeless. There were no posters displaying his favorite bands or movies, no photos of friends, no souvenirs to remind him of a special moment. He had to remind himself of how Theo had manipulated them all for his own ends and that his mission was to search for clues up here while Scott searched downstairs.

He began with the laptop. To his surprise, Theo had left it unlocked. Stiles clicked on some random folders, but he didn’t see anything labeled “Theo’s Secret Evil Plan - Do Not Read.” Rather than waste time sorting through everything here, Stiles inserted a thumb drive and copied Theo’s user directory.

While waiting for the files to transfer, Stiles moved to the desk drawers. The top drawer had various neatly arranged school supplies -- pencils, pens, an eraser, even a protractor. The bottom drawer had folders labeled with class names. Stiles pulled a few out but only found Theo’s graded homework, essays, and tests. It infuriated Stiles to see how well Theo did in school while still finding time to be a scheming bastard.

Next was the dresser. It felt a little creepy to be picking through Theo’s underwear drawer, but Stiles knew that was one of the first places a guy would hide something. Unfortunately, it contained only designer boxer briefs. The sock drawer was likewise normal. The only unusual thing about the undershirts was that Stiles suspected that they had been ironed.

There was nothing underneath the bed, not even dust bunnies, so Stiles moved on to the closet. The rows of shoe boxes looked promising, but rather than bundles of cash, ancient artifacts, or alchemical ingredients there were just pairs of carefully placed shoes.

Sighing, Stiles put the last shoe box back and went back to the computer. The files were done copying, so he ejected the drive and stuffed it into his pocket. He took one last look around the room to see if there were any other places Theo could have hid something. Giving up, he headed to the door. However, as he was about to leave, he paused before going back to the dresser. He opened a drawer and grabbed a pair of underwear with the pattern he liked best before stuffing it into his pocket. He deserved something nice after all the shit Theo had pulled.

Scott had found nothing either. The entire house was creepily perfect. They headed to their respective homes in defeat. Stiles still had the computer files to sort through, but he wasn’t hopeful.

As he had feared, one file after another turned out to be a school assignment clearly named and sorted by class. Stiles recognized many of them from the folders in Theo’s room. He considered whether he could at least use them when he had some of these classes next semester, but he decided that even the teachers of Beacon Hills would recognize that they were reading the same essay twice.

He was about to give up when he noticed a hidden folder inside the folder with Theo’s English homework. It was labeled “Creative Writing.” Inside, there were a series of documents with the names of various people from Scott or Theo’s packs. Stiles thought he had found what he was looking for, but he wasn’t prepared for the truth.


	2. Liam (and Hayden)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is jealous of how close Hayden is with her pack leader Theo. The three of them meet up to sort this out, but it does not go as Liam had expected.

Theo stopped by Hayden’s locker to check in with her. One of the things he had stressed with the members of his pack after raising them from the dead was that he expected all of them to keep up with their schoolwork. Being a supernatural creature was no excuse for laziness. Besides, it built discipline and kept their parents and guardians from asking too many questions about where they were so late at night.

He didn’t have much to worry about from Hayden. Her sister had drilled good habits into her. Her boyfriend was the bigger issue. He felt his glare coming from across the hallway the moment he got within ten feet of Hayden. As Hayden turned toward her locker to retrieve something, Theo took the opportunity to give Liam a confident smirk. This made the boy angry, but there was nothing that he could do but watch.

Once he was satisfied Hayden was on top of her studies, Theo decided to take a quick walk around the outside of the school before his next class. As he rounded a corner and out of sight from inside the school, Liam caught him from behind and pushed him up against the wall. Theo smiled because Liam had taken the bait.

“Keep away from my girlfriend,” Liam growled. Theo couldn’t see Liam’s face, but judging by the sharp points he felt pressing into his shoulder, he knew Liam had shifted.

Theo took the impeccably reasonable route. “What would Scott say if he saw you like this?” He felt Liam’s claws retract before his hands let go of Theo. Theo took a moment to fix his outfit before turning to Liam. “As for Hayden, she’s part of my pack just like you are part of Scott’s. What would Scott do if someone told him to stay away from you?” Liam scowled at the logic but after a moment huffed in annoyed resignation to Theo’s point. “However, I don’t want this to cause any problems between us.” Theo adjusted Liam’s clothing to remove the signs of their scuffle. His hands may have lingered longer than necessary, but he was careful not to push the boundaries of what could be considered being innocently helpful. “How about the three of us meet to sort this out? After school in the janitor’s closet across from the music room.”

Liam was confused by the turn the conversation had taken. “Ah . . . I guess?”

“Great, and while this has been a pleasure, I should be going if I want to make it to class on time.” With one last smile, Theo turned and left Liam to figure out what just happened.

 

* * *

Theo paused to make sure that Liam were Hayden were waiting for him in the closet. It wouldn’t do for him to wait. Satisfied, he gave a quick glance up and down the hall to make sure no one saw him before slipping inside and locking the door behind him.

Hayden and Liam were standing next to each other against the wall. There was an awkward tension that  seemed to confuse Liam. Theo smiled and said, “I'm glad that we have this opportunity clear up any misunderstanding.”

Liam tried to return Theo’s smile, but his confusion overwhelmed it. “Me too, but why did have to meet here?”

Theo answered only with a look and slight nod toward Hayden. She moved toward Theo while looking at Liam and saying, “It’s a pack thing. I … I’m not sure why yours is different.” With that, she dropped to her knees and undid Theo’s fly. Theo helped push his pants down to his knees while studying Liam’s reaction. The boy stared at the two of them with his mouth agape and his body frozen. He watched in silence as Hayden groped Theo’s bulge and outlined his hardening cock. As she pulled down his underwear and allowed it to spring forward. As she grasped the base and pointed it at her mouth.

Theo gasped and let his head fall backward as he felt the familiar warmth of her mouth upon him. He had taught her exactly how he liked it, and she was his best student. However, even from beneath his lowered eyelids, he kept his gaze on Liam and carefully noted subtle changes. Liam’s breathing was growing uneven, and his heart was racing. His nostrils flared as he breathed in the smell of sex, and his tongue moved forward slightly as if trying to taste it.

Theo cocked his head slightly and gave Liam his most disarming smile. “Hungry for something, Liam?” This was what was finally able to break Liam’s gaze from his girlfriend’s mouth sliding up and down Theo’s cock. He looked up just long enough to meet Theo’s gaze and realize he’d been exposed before closing his eyes and letting his head fall to his chest. As he struggled with his decision, a pair of tears dropped to the cement floor. Finally, his shoulders relaxed as he accepted his inevitable decision. He answered Theo with a pair of small nods.

Theo gently placed his fingers on the side of Hayden’s head. She stopped and looked up at him. He guided her off his dick and then directed her to move to the side. He then turned to Liam and beckoned him forward. Liam took a hesitant step forward before falling to his knees in front of Theo’s cock. It was still wet and glistened in the flickering fluorescent light of the closet. The scent was overwhelming. Mesmerizing.

Liam took a last, questioning look at Theo who answered his unspoken question with a slight nod and his cocky smile. Twelve hours earlier, Liam would have needed help restraining himself from punching Theo if had smiled like that, but now it just made him want to please him more. Liam grasped Theo with his right hand and gave him a few strokes as he prepared himself. Finally, he aimed the dick towards his lips and leaned forward.

As his lips wrapped around the tip, Liam paused to explore it with his tongue. To his surprise, the taste wasn’t that bad. In fact, as he lapped up Theo’s precum drip by drip, he was surprised to discover that part of him wanted more. Needed more. The hunger overcame his hesitation, and he began to take the rest of Theo’s length. He began to gag as it reached the back of his throat and had to pull back, but he only took a moment to recover before trying again.

Liam felt himself getting lost as he relaxed his throat and found his rhythm. The wolf within him had a need to be lead, to be dominated, and it was taking over. Theo trusted him to serve him, and it made Liam happy to comply.

Theo put his hand on Liam’s head and enjoyed riding his rhythm for a few cycles before gently pushing Liam off his cock. “Enjoying yourself Liam?” Liam nodded quickly while his hungry eyes were torn between meeting Theo’s gaze and looking back down at what he needed. “Then you should let me see.”

Liam wasted no time grabbing the back of his shirt, pulling it over his shoulders, and tossing it aside. He jumped to his feet, toed off his shoes, and kicked them in the same general direction. He almost fell over in his haste to remove his socks, and by the the time he was pulling down his pants and boxers together, he wondered whether he should have made more of a show while stripping. By that point, it was too late to matter.

Theo studied Liam’s body with a sly smirk. “You are one fine werewolf, Liam, and I see that you are indeed enjoying this.” He punctuated his words by wrapping his hand around Liam’s dick and giving it a few tugs. Liam let out a surprised moan,and began to wonder whether Theo wanted him to keep control or give into the pleasure. Theo didn’t leave him the choice. His hand was able to quickly bring him to the edge but stopped just before giving Liam release. For a few moments, Liam’s mind was tortured by the pleasure and need to come.

When the wave subsided, Theo lightly pressed down on Liam’s shoulder. “Let’s finish what we started.” Liam dropped to his knees and resumed his worship. He moved more quickly this time. He wanted nothing to keep him from his reward. Theo tried to keep quiet lest someone passing realized what was going on, but Liam was still able to provoke grunts and moans and whispered praise.

Liam soon felt Theo tense up and release his first jet of cum down his throat. He tried to suck even harder in order to get every drop, but Theo pushed him off again in time for the second jet to hit his upper lip. To Liam’s surprise, this was enough to push him over the edge as well. While Theo made a mess on Liam’s face and then his chest, Liam left a line starting on the concrete wall between Theo’s legs and leading down to the floor in front of him.

Once they had both finished, the two boys took a few moments to catch their breaths. At the same time, Liam’s horny and supernatural state of mind also began to recede, and he could begin to contemplate what had done. He had just sucked a guy off. He had just sucked  _ Theo _ off. And liked it. And to his surprise, he might even want to do it again.

That was going to take some time for his to understand.

He was interrupted by Theo. Now that he had recovered, Theo wiped the last bit of cum off his dick and onto a clean spot on Liam’s chin before putting it back into his pants. He patted Liam on the head before turning for the exit. He paused after unlocking the door. “Clean up your boyfriend, Hayden.” Theo grinned as he saw Liam’s eyes widen as he remembered who else was in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the only chapter I have finished so far, but I have a list of ideas of what I want Theo to do with each character. However, I am open to suggestions, so feel free to let me know who and what you'd like to see.


End file.
